funrun3fandomcom-20200213-history
Arena
The arena is an 8 player gamemode. It is the biggest difference in the game from Fun Run 2. An arena ticket is 500 coins or a video(once per day). You can also buy a ticket that lasts for an Arena season, which is 3 or 4 days. The ticket last for 12 wins or 3 loses. However, you can remove one of the loses with and ad. This mode gives no rating or coins. When the arena run is over, you get a chest with gems and xp based of your wins There is also a chance to get some unique arena swag. There are 5 different arenas, which are the Bear, Bunny, Dragon, Monkey, and Tiger Arena. There are three winners every game, with 5 people getting eliminated after each checkpoint. Gameplay The gameplay of the arena is a little different from quick play. You don't start with a powerup. At the start, the some players start at the top and some people start at the bottom. There is usually a way the get a powerup quickly and can be great in some situations. There are 5 flags. These flags are checkpoints. The last person to reach each checkpoint is eliminated. Before the first one, it is what the arena usually looks like. Then it goes into either a tropical, winterland, farmland, derset, toyland, or volcano map. After that it's what it usually is, then it's the map, and then it's the arena. There is a few things after the last checkpoint, then the finish line. Arena Seasons An Arena season last for three or for days. Its changes at 8:00 P.M. ET every Tuesday or Friday. In addition to this, the theme changes(The themes are Tropical, Winterland, Farmland, Desert, Toyland, and Volcano, as listed above). The quickplay maps changes, gifts in the shop change, and some runner pass prizes change. Your amount of arena trophies reset, too. You get 1 trophy when you get eliminated, 2 for 2nd or 3rd place, and 3 for 1st place. When you get 10 season trophies, you get the rank of challenger, which gives you 250 xp(no multplier) and 500 coins. At 80 trophies, you get gladiator, and recieve 500 xp and coins. At 300 trophies, you get champion, and you recieve 500 xp and 1,000 coins. It's pretty easy to get challenger. Gladiator means the player is good at the arena, and Champion mean they stepped it up a little bit. Whenever a new tier is achieved for the first time in a season, the player gets a profile icon. When a tier is achieved in all arenas, they get an icon with the icon of the tier in blue. Champion is not the last rank. If you go to the leaderboards, you'll see arena. The rank Grand Champion is given the player with more trophies than anyone in the world. The get one of three things from a chest that fits the theme. If you get Grand Champion in all 6 arenas, you get a golden lion.